lo sé todo de ti
by Valeria.V.S
Summary: One-Shot de Draco y Hermione. Han paso cuatro años desde la ultima vez que se vieron,y al parecer Draco no ha olvidado ni el mas minimo detalle de ella, la conoce tanto incluso la conoce mas que al el mismo


**Hola. Este es un one-shot de Draco y Hermione, han pasado ya cuatro años desde la ultima vez que se vieron vamos a ver que es lo que pasa con ellos. Espero que sea de su agrado. De este lado de la pantalla **

**Valeria. V. S.**

**Absolutamente todo lo que reconozcan como , lugares y personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo único queme pertenece es la trama**

**LOSE TODO DE TI.**

Ahí estaba el, tumbado en el piso de su cuarto, con el cabello alborotado y en su mano derecha, un ejemplar del profeta, en su otra mano, su sexta botella de whisky, sus nudillos sangraban de tanto golpear la pared, prácticamente se había quedado sin lagrimas, y en su rostro se reflejaba que el chico no había dormido desde hace tiempo. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que Draco Malfoy ya no era el mismo, y evidentemente no se equivocaban.

El rubio, ya no era al mismo desde la derrota de Voldemort, después de la muerte de sus padres, se quedo solo en la gran mansión Malfoy, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que su vida estaba vacía sin ella.

Habían pasado cuatro años, desde la última vez que la vio, cuatro años desde que le dijo adiós por cobarde, y cada día se arrepentía, pero jamás se arrepintió tanto, como cuando vio la noticia en el periódico. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que la noticia fue publicada y desde ese día el rubio no se mantenía sobrio, y todo el tiempo se la pasaba encerrado y cuando su desesperación llegaba al máximo se desquitaba con la pared moliendo sus nudillos.

Finalmente un día antes de la boda, se levanto del suelo, se baño y se fue a la casa de la chica, dispuesto a todo, no dejaría que ella se casara, no la dejaría ir una vez más.

-Draco… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo la castaña al abrir la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

-No, no puedes, ni siquiera se a que viniste.

-Hermione, por favor, déjame pasar, necesito hablar contigo.

-Pasa.-Dijo, abriendo más la puerta para que el rubio entrara y lo dirigió a la sala.

-Bueno, habla, ¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a pedirte que por favor no te cases.

-Tu no eres nadie para impedirme algo, además, te recuerdo que, fuiste tu quien tubo aquella brillante idea de terminar conmigo.

-Lose, y fui muy tonto, fui un cobarde, pero fue por tu bien, la guerra estaba apunto de comenzar y yo no te iba a arriesgar.

-Ahora resulta, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te espere? Y jamás llegaste, así que ahora no vengas a pedirme que no me case porque tú ya no eres nada para mí.

-Pero, tu si lo eres todo en mi vida y si no te busque fue por tonto, pero soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, solo pídemelo ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

-Quiero que te vallas.

-NO! Lo que sea menos eso, ya una vez te deje ir y me arrepiento con todo mi corazón así que no me voy a ir.-Dijo Draco cruzando los brazos y recargándose en una pared mientras observaba como hacia lo mismo Hermione.

-¿No entiendes? Draco, mañana me caso y sabes, amo a Harry y nada me va a impedir mi matrimonio con el.

-No digas eso!-Dijo el rubio golpeando la pared una vez mas, cosa que espanto demasiado a la chica.-sabes muy bien que no lo amas, porque yo se que tu, me sigues amando a mi, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

-Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí y es claro que lo amo, por eso nos vamos a casar.

-Se todo de ti, y estoy seguro que no lo amas, porque se que tu cuerpo no se estremece con el, tu cuerpo solo se estremece cuando estoy yo cerca de ti.-Dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica y rozando su mano con la de el, solo comprobó que su teoría era cierta.-Aun me amas, yo lo se.

-Eso no demuestra nada, tu no me conoces como el.

-¿Qué no te conozco? Por favor! Hermione, se que te muerdes el labio cuando estas nerviosa, se lo mucho que odias que te interrumpan cuando estas leyendo, pero siempre estas ahí ofreciendo una sonrisa a quien te interrumpa, se lo mucho que sufriste por la muerte de Ron, se que odias los lunares de tus hombros, pero lo que no sabes es que a mi me vuelven loco, se que odias cocinar, pero te niegas a usar un elfo, se que odias la rutina, se que arrugas la nariz cuando estas molesta, Hermione, se leer tus gestos al derecho y al revés. Ahora dime si el, te conoce tanto como yo.

-Draco…yo…

-shhh, todavía no termino, no me interrumpas, se que te encanta morder al besar, que te gusta mirar la lluvia, se que tomas una taza de chocolate caliente antes de dormir y también se que duermes con tu varita en la mano, incluso se que no duermes a causa de las pesadillas, Hermione por favor, no me digas que no te conozco, porque te conozco mas de lo que piensas, y apuesto que Potter no sabe todo esto de ti o si?

-No.-Dijo Hermione con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos.

-No llores, yo no vine a hacerte llorar, solo vengo a pedirte que me des una oportunidad, Hermione yo te amo y se que me amas, por favor, no te cases.

Hermione no supo que decir, solo se abrazo al chico y lo beso hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

-Escápate conmigo, te prometo hijos guapos.-Dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera

- Hermione ¿estas aquí?-Dijo Harry que acababa de llegar.

La busco por toda la casa y finalmente entro en la sala, donde encontró un pergamino bajo un anillo de compromiso.

_Querido Harry._

_Espero que un día me perdones, me he dado cuenta de que realmente no te amo, Harry, tu mereces estar con alguien que te quiera, no con alguien que piensa en otra persona cuando esta a tu lado. Te recomiendo que busques a Ginny, ahora que se separo de Dean creo que va a necesitar ayuda con el bebe que viene en camino, además creo que su amor aun esta ardiendo como una llama que jamás se apago._

_Por favor, devuelve todos los regalos y discúlpame con los invitados, si te preguntas con quien me fui creo que la respuesta es obvia, pero aun así te lo diré… me he ido, con Draco, la verdad es que nunca deje de amarlo y quiero empezar una nueva vida con el, te mandare pronto una lechuza informando de mi ubicación, espero que me visites, claro si es que decides perdonarme._

_Con cariño, Hermione Granger._

Harry beso el anillo que tenia en mano, y susurro un pequeño "Que seas muy feliz"

Un mes después se encontraban Harry y Ginny a la puerta de la casa de Hermione, después de todo el chico decidió ir a buscar a la única persona que fue capaz de mover miles de sentimientos en su interior.

Muchas personas están juntas sin siquiera amarse, afortunadamente Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta a tiempo de a quien querían en realidad. Draco y Hermione viven su amor como un par de adolescentes, conociéndose día a día y descubriendo secretos y manías que no conocían uno del otro.


End file.
